


Adopted Oneshots

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Adopted [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concern, Couch Cuddles, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exams, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Platonic Cuddling, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shopping, Worry, doubts, hopelessness, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Several oneshots that happened after the fanfiction "Adopted".





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set shortly after Nightmare adopted them. Killer was feeling really really happy but he gets some doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> First part - X  
> Killer, Dust, Horror, Cross - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare frowned worriedly as he followed Cross to the room the kids shared.

"He got like _that_ again." Cross explained with a worried frown. "He can't do any chores like this. That's okay, right?" He asked. "Dust, Horror and me can take over his chores if you want to." He offered.

"Let me see him first." Nightmare replied.

He really hoped this wasn't what he thought it was.

Cross opened the door and went to the bed where Horror and Dust were looking down at Killer worriedly. They had absolutely no idea what to do or say.

"Killer?" Cross asked, wincing a bit when Killer looked at him. His eye lights were still so awfully dim and he looked paler than usual.

Nightmare stepped into the room with a worried frown.

"Hey, Killer." He greeted softly as he walked to the bed. He sat down at the edge of it and took Killer's hand gently.

Cross hurried after Nightmare and got onto the bed, watching Killer worriedly.

Killer watched Nightmare silently. What did he want.

Nightmare gave him a soft smile. "Hey Killer. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Killer replied.

Dust frowned worriedly.

"This is not fine." He said with a frown.

Nightmare nodded in understanding. He knew what was wrong. "Do you want anything?"

Killer shook his head. He was fine.

Horror sighed.

Nightmare nodded. "Okay. I'm here if you need me, okay? I'm here for you."

Killer nodded.

Cross watched Killer worriedly. He hated having to see him like this.

"Can I hug you?" Nightmare asked softly.

"Sure." Killer agreed easily.

Nightmare gently hugged Killer, pulling him close to his chest and embracing him loosely.

Killer blinked a bit. He relaxed slightly.

Nightmare gently rubbed Killer's back as he held the younger skeleton. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything? It helps."

"I don't deserve this." Killer mumbled. "I don't deserve this chance.."

"Why do you think so?" Nightmare asked gently, wanting to know and help him.

Killer looked up at Nightmare.

"I just don't. I'm worthless..." He mumbled. His parents had always said that. The caretakers had always said that.

"Don't say that!" Cross called out with a worried frown.

Nightmare frowned in concern and said softly. "No one is worthless. They just haven't found their place yet. They haven't found what they want to do."

"I know what I want to do though. I just won't be able to achieve it. Ever." Killer mumbled.

"Why not?" Nightmare asked gently.

"I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough." Killer said with a small sniff.

"You are." Nightmare assured softly. "You are good. And even if not, you can get better. Don't give up too soon. You can do it."

Killer shook his head.

"I can't do it..." He mumbled, looking down.

"Well..... when you're ready to try, we'll be right there to support you." Nightmare smiled down at Killer encouragingly.

Cross nodded in agreement and hugged him gently.

The others joined in to hug Killer, supporting him and agreeing with Nightmare.

Killer sniffed quietly, relaxing some more.

Nightmare gently rubbed Killer's back to comfort him. "It's okay to cry."

Killer nodded a bit, tears dripping down his face.

He cuddled into his family, starting to sob quietly.

They all comforted Killer through it all, making sure to make him feel better and saying it was okay to cry.

Killer calmed down after a while.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

"No problem Killer." Nightmare smiled at Killer softly. "That's what family does."

Killer smiled weakly. He was glad he had such a caring family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer finally gathered up the courage to go to university. Unfortunately he has to take an entrance exam to make sure he's prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Dust, Horror - Sky  
> Cross - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer opened the door with the key Nightmare had given him such a long time ago.

He felt absolutely exhausted. He'd been studying for the test for so long and now he had finally gotten to write it.

"Welcome back Killer." Nightmare smiled from the living room with the others. A large plate of snacks laid out in front of them.

Killer looked up and smiled a small bit.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

Cross got up with a smile and went to Killer to hug him.

"How was it?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Did you pass?" Dust asked as he got up and joined in the hug.

"Cuddle on the couch boys." Nightmare said softly. "You'll fall otherwise."

Killer smiled softly and walked to the couch with the others.

"They didn't tell me if I passed. There were at least three hundred people taking the test. It'll take a while until they get the results." He explained.

"I'm sure you passed." Cross said with a smile.

Nightmare smiled and gently rubbed Killer's skull. "You'll pass Killer. You're smart. They'll have to let you in."

Killer leaned into the touch and cuddled his family gently.

"I hope so." He replied softly.

"Well, we were watching a movie." Nightmare said to Killer. "How about you join us with snacks?"

"Yes please." Killer replied softly. He could use some time to relax.

Nightmare smiled and handed Killer the plate full of snacks still available to choose from.

Killer took a snack and slowly ate it, relaxing as his brothers cuddled him. He was so tired.

~~~

Killer sighed quietly as he laid on the couch. He'd been waiting for a week and there still hadn't been a letter. Not even an email. Nothing.

Had he even made it? Had they lost his test?

Cross walked into the living room, intending to grab something to drink, when he saw Killer. He went to the elder. "Are you okay?"

Killer shook his head.

"What if they lost my test or I failed...?" He asked quietly, looking up at Cross sadly.

Cross frowned slightly and sat next to Killer, hugging him gently. "It'll be okay Killer. Even if you don't get to go there, there are other schools."

Killer hugged Cross gently.

"But the entrance exam was so expensive. I don't want all that to go to waste." He said quietly.

"You're smart Killer. You'll get in." Cross said. "If not, there are other ways."

Killer sighed and cuddled Cross a bit.

Cross nuzzled Killer gently. "Don't give up hope. You'll pass."

Killer nodded a bit.

"Thanks, bro." He replied gently.

Cross smiled happily at Killer. He liked that a lot. "Anytime bro."

Killer smiled and cuddled into Cross.

~~~

Another week had passed and Killer had still not received any kind of feedback. He was getting really worried. Had he done so bad that they didn't even want to send him a rejection letter? Did they even send rejection letters?

He sighed as he sat at the table, giving up on trying to read a book that Nightmare had gotten him.

He felt so disappointed.

Horror spotted Killer and walked over to him, handing him a small chocolate bar he had saved. "Here."

Killer looked up at Horror and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to..." He tried to protest but trailed off with a sigh.

Horror smiled at Killer knowingly, still handing him the chocolate. "You've done the same for me."

Killer nodded a bit and took the chocolate with a slightly weak thanks.

Horror smiled at Killer. "Still worried about that test huh?"

"Yeah." Killer replied.

"You've done great." Horror smiled at Killer. "You're smart. You aced that test."

Killer smiled weakly.

"They didn't write back yet." He explained. "I'm worried."

"They can take a while." Horror assured. "You'll get something, I know it. You love learning and you're smarter than any kid I've met. At least, except when it comes to fighting."

He teased with a grin.

That got a small laugh out of Killer.

"Can I get a hug, Horror?" He asked softly.

"Of course you can." Horror smiled and gently hugged Killer close.

Killer smiled softly and cuddled into Horror.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Anytime Killer." Horror smiled at Killer happily, hugging him.

Killer smiled as he held Horror close

~~~

Killer sat on the couch, letting out a sad sigh as he thought about how his letter still hadn't arrived.

Nightmare frowned worriedly at Killer and sat next to him. "Still worried?"

Killer nodded.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"You'll get it. I know you will." Nightmare said reassuringly.

Killer sighed quietly.

"What if not..?" He asked softly.

Nightmare gently hugged him. "Then we have other choices."

Killer relaxed a bit and cuddled into him.

"Okay..." He mumbled.

"Hey," Nightmare said. "How does special chocolate waffles sound?"

Killer looked up at Nightmare with brightly shining eye lights.

"That sounds awesome." He mumbled softly.

Nightmare smiled and stood up, going to the kitchen to make some chocolate waffles.

Killer smiled happily.

He absolutely loved chocolate.

Maybe because it had always been a rare treat for him.

And Nightmare made the best chocolate desserts!

Killer waited for Nightmare excitedly. 

He hoped it wouldn't take long. Not that he cared so much. Time was needed to make good food.

He hummed and decided to get his brothers.

~~~

Killer sat at the table with his brothers, all of them waiting excitedly for what Nightmare would bring. 

Nightmare smiled as he set out the plates. Three waffles each, stacked and steaming. Chocolate chips inside of each waffle with a dollop of ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate shavings and cut fruits.

Killer smiled brightly in excitement but he waited for everyone to get their food and sit down.

Everyone got the same and Nightmare smiled at them. "Enjoy!"

Killer smiled at Nightmare thankfully before he started eating happily.

Nightmare smiled as he watched his kids eat happily. Hopefully this would make them feel better.

Killer relaxed slowly, happy about the chocolate.

~~~

Cross collected the post from their postbox with a smile.

He gasped softly when he saw a letter from Killer's university and quickly sprinted back inside, up the stairs and ran into Killer's door.

Because it was closed. He was not used to that.

He gently knocked on the door.

"Killer?" He called. "I have something for you!"

Killer looked up.

"Come in, Cross." He said softly.

Cross walked inside with a smile and waved the letter around brightly. "Look!"

Killer looked at the letter confusedly before he smiled.

Cross sat down on the bed and handed him the letter brightly. "I hope you get approved!"

Killer smiled.

"I hope so too." He replied softly and took the letter. He opened it carefully and got out the paper.

He read the letter slowly and carefully, not wanting to have a misunderstanding.

Though it was hard to misunderstand the phrase "You are being accepted to this university."

Killer cried out in happiness.

Cross smiled brightly at Killer. "You got in?!"

Killer nodded happily and hugged Cross tightly, lost for words.

Cross cheered happily and hugged him back tightly. He was so happy for his brother!

Killer cried a bit in joy as he cuddled Cross close.

"I'm so relieved." He mumbled.

Cross smiled and hugged Killer. "You got in Killer."

Killer nodded a bit and cuddled Cross close.

"Let's tell dad!" Cross suggested with a bright smile.

Killer nodded excitedly. He picked Cross and the letter up and ran to Nightmare's room.

Nightmare was busy with his extra paperwork in front of his laptop.

"Dad! I got accepted!!" Killer called out happily.

Nightmare turned his skull and smiled brightly at him and opened his arms for a hug. "Good job Killer!"

Killer smiled brightly and hugged Nightmare tightly.

Nightmare hugged Killer close with a happy smile. "I'm so proud of you."

Killer was smiling happily as he hugged back. He was so happy!!!

"Let's celebrate tonight?" Nightmare suggested with a smile. "Where do you want to go?"

Killer looked up at Nightmare with a smile.

"Pizzaplace?" He asked hopefully.

Nightmare smiled softly and nodded. "We can go eat at a pizza place tonight. You deserved it."

Killer cheered happily and hugged Nightmare closer.

Nightmare hugged back with a laugh.

He was so happy that he had decided to adopt his four kids. All that patience had been rewarded tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare takes Cross shopping and meets... someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare held Cross' hand gently as he lead him through the aisles of the supermarket.

"The list says to get some chocolate." Cross said with a happy smile.

"Alright." Nightmare agreed, knowing full well that he hadn't written down any chocolate. "You deserve some chocolate for being such a good help." He hummed.

Cross smiled brightly and hugged Nightmare happily.

Nightmare smiled and hugged back gently.

Cross pulled back after a bit and led Nightmare to the aisle with chocolate.

Nightmare smiled softly. He looked at a person that was standing there curiously.

Cross didn't seem scared of the presence of the person which was something rather new.

"Hi. Can you please move? I need to get to the chocolate." Cross requested politely.

The person turned to Cross and smiled, stepping out of the way.

"gO ahEad." They said softly, their voice glitching a bit.

Nightmare couldn't help staring at the person.

So handsome...

He walked up to them and introduced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
